The MCCC considers the Developmental Funds as one of the most critical components of CCSG support. Together with institutionally derived MCCC discretionary funds and the annual grant support from the Fraternal Order of Eagles, these funds have supported recruitment of new research faculty, shared resource development, and the initiation of research projects or generation of pilot data for subsequent peer review grant applications. Given the small size of the CCSG Developmental Fund pool relative to the substantial expansion realized over the last funding period, institutionally-derived MCCC discretionary funds and philanthropic sources have contributed more than 90% of the funding needed for pilot projects, program or shared resource initiation, and all funding for instrumentation and new laboratory set-up costs. Processes are firmly established in the MCCC to solicit and review proposals for CCSG Developmental Fund support. Funding is predicated on scientific merit, programmatic relevance, MCCC strategic priorities and, in the case of shared resource development, the unambiguous need of peer review investigators. An increase in Developmental Funds is requested in this application, though it is commensurate with the funding level recommended for the current funding period (but not awarded). These Developmental Funds will be leveraged with institutionally derived MCCC discretionary funds. Funding is requested in the next project period to support initiatives in the following categories: [unreadable] Continued recruitment of outstanding new research faculty - the MCCC is currently actively recruiting to fill 20 positions across its three campuses [unreadable] Pilot projects - to enable the MCCC to pursue outstanding science leading to peer review funding; including highly innovative but high-risk proposals that might otherwise not receive funding [unreadable] Development of shared resources - to insure the scientific vitality of MCCC investigators and programs The MCCC's Developmental Fund request represents approximately 8% of the direct costs requested. The MCCC has a proven track record in stewardship of these funds as evidenced by the 'return on investment'of new faculty recruited to the center during the current grant period. The current request, substantially buttressed by the continued commitment of MCCC discretionary funds, will enable the Director to support activities critical to the sustained research excellence of this Cancer Center.